


I'm serious

by sunflowerbebe



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Swear Words, What's new, dowoon is so sweet, kind of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerbebe/pseuds/sunflowerbebe
Summary: Youngk decides to tell Dowoon he likes him
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Yoon Dowoon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	I'm serious

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work here! Add it to the list of fics titled after Day6 songs~  
> italicized quotes is usually Brian saying something to himself but I also use it to emphasize words  
> sorry for the constant switching between Brian and Younghyun, I can't decide loll  
> also I have no idea how to format a text conversation, I hope it's not confusing

Younghyun scrolls through his phone, lying face down on the hotel bed, muscles finally relaxing after a long shower as the sound of Dowoon’s phone game fills the room. He thinks about what Jae told him after he asked to room with Sungjin and Wonpil, leaving Younghyun and Dowoon together: _“Just tell him.”_ The comment had come from Jae catching Younghyun gazing a little too fondly a little too many times at Dowoon throughout the concert. He curses Jae for being so perceptive, remembering the moment when he told his best friend about his totally not crippling crush on the world’s bestest drummer boy. It had been a situation similar to the one he found himself in now; the other person just minding their own business when Younghyun decides to drop a bomb, just like that. _“I guess that’s just my style,”_ he thinks, _“impulsive and oblivious. Sounds about as Kang Younghyun as it gets.”_ He remembers now how Jae had replied, _“oh, I know,”_ not missing a beat in his piano tiles game. Racking his brain, he thinks up a list of ways this confession could go. First, Dowoon would scream and run out of the room and never speak to Brian again. Second, Dowoon would awkwardly reject him and things would never be the same between them and he would ruin 5 years of friendship with three selfish words. Both outcomes were somehow more ideal than his current ordeal of struggling to hide his flushed face when Dowoon said he thought his bass solo was cool (seriously, Kang Younghyun is on some schoolgirl shit), or failing to hide a squeal at Dowoon’s cuteness (luckily he could pass it off as hyung-dongsaeng culture most of the time), or hiding boners when Dowoon wore tank tops and grey sweatpants in all his muscled drummer boy glory (god he cringes at himself). Most of all, he was tired of not knowing the meaning behind Dowoon’s cute little smiles, the way he slips him a little more food at dinner, the way he goofs around extra hard when Brian is feeling tired or upset just to get a smile out of him. He wanted, no, _needed_ to confirm what he knew to be true; that Dowoon didn’t like him, and he was getting himself worked up over nothing. He needed to get over this unrequited crush so that he could start to move on (realistically Brian knew he would probably just wallow in self-pity for the rest of his life, but he’s in denial). _“Just get it over with Younghyun, life will get easier.”_

“Hey Dowoon, can I tell you something?”

“mmhm”

“oh ok, um, ok well I kind of- “

Dowoon drops his phone on his face and curses. Younghyun is thrown off to say the least.

“What did you say?” Dowoon turns to Younghyun, rubbing his nose that’s a little red now. _Cute._

“oh uh, it’s nothing.” Dowoon keeps looking at Younghyun as the older busies himself with his phone, and flips onto his back again after simply deeming it a weird Brian moment. _Fuck, he fucked it up_. Great. Now he’ll live with this regret his entire life, all because Dowoon couldn’t hold onto his phone for 5 seconds, and now he’s going to spend his whole life alone and depre- his phone pings, distracting him from the failed confession, and he sees a text from Jae.

12:00am From : chicken little

\- did you tell him yet

_Fucking hell._ He opens the message to reply.

no -

\- what are you waiting for

can you hype me up-

-loser

please-

Jae sends him a bunch of Shia Labeouf gifs and that one video of the Japanese fisherman. The words _“never give up”_ and _“just do it”_ fresh in his mind, Younghyun sits up to look at Dowoon properly and tries again.

“Hey Dowoon”

“mhmm.” Déjà vu is not a comfortable feeling.

“I have to tell you something right now.” Dowoon turns to look at Younghyun and _oh shit_ Dowoon’s eyes completely focused on his and not distracted by his phone are going to make this way harder than it needs to be.

“um” Younghyun stalls. Dowoon blinks. _He’s so cute,_ Younghyun thinks, and notices how his curly black hair, messy from showering, just barely covers his eyebrows, and he thinks of how much he wants to run his hands through it and he realizes he hasn’t said anything for 10 seconds.

“um Dowoon”

“Hyung you’re acting weird”

“what? No listen”

“Hyung do you want some water”

“Dowoon _listen_ ” Younghyun says, a little more urgently. Dowoon shuts up

“Dowoon,” he pauses. “Yoon Dowoon.” The full name makes Dowoon raise both eyebrows.

“I like you. Like in that way.”

There it is, the bomb. Younghyun didn’t even realize he closed his eyes until he’s curious as to why Dowoon hasn’t said anything and opens them. He looks at the boy’s face, trying to decipher the widened eyes and slightly parted lips. He sees color creeping up Dowoon’s neck and watches as the boy’s whole face goes pink and then red. Its silent for a few more seconds until Dowoon frowns.

“That’s not funny hyung”

“what”

“That’s not funny. You shouldn’t joke about things like that”

“I’m not joking”

“I said it’s not funny”

“I’m serious”

“No you’re not.” Dowoon looks mad at him, for the first time in his life. This is going a terrible third way that Brian never expected.

“I am”

“Who told you hyung, it’s not funny.” _What?_

“Told me what?”

Dowoon let out an exasperated sigh. “It was Jae wasn’t it? I didn’t think you guys would be like this, thinking this is funny. Making fun of someone’s feelings.” _What?_ Now he was even more confused.

“If anyone is making fun of feelings it’s you,” he points out, feeling like he is stating the obvious here. Dowoon is still red, but there is something else. His eyes are swimming. Momma Brian mode activated.

He jumps to his feet, words piling out in some form of “Woah woah Dowoon Dowoon why are you crying what,” moving to sit next to Dowoon. He goes to place an arm across his shoulders, but Dowoon pushes him off a little forcefully, tears threatening to fall. “I’m not crying,” he mumbles, “and if I was it’d be because I didn’t realize how mean you could be.”

A thousand red exclamation points and question marks blare through Brian’s mind. “What? Dowoon what did I do? Please tell me, I’m sorry, please.” Now he was starting to feel a knot in his throat.

“It’s not funny,” Dowoon quietly says, looking down at his legs as a tear slips out of his right eye almost cinematically. Younghyun is dumbfounded and a little frantic now.

“I’m so confused Dowoon, please, I’m so sor-”

“What is wrong with you guys, seriously” Dowoon blurts out before Younghyun can finish. “I told Jae hyung because I thought he’d help me, not hurt me.” More tears slip out. “Told him what, Dowoon please” Younghyun was borderline begging at this point.

“That I like you,” Dowoon says, blunt and curt, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Younghyun’s jaw drops ten figurative feet. Dowoon is still looking down and doesn’t notice Brian’s face moving through a million different emotions in just a few seconds. His tears fall heavier and he sniffles once.

When he looks back up, Brian is a grinning mess. “Oh fuck you guys,” Dowoon says quietly, managing to choke out “it’s that funny to you?” before stifling a sob. Brian rushes to mend the situation, also cursing Jae in his mind.

“Dowoon oh my god, oh my god listen to me oh my god Dowoon look look at me” Younghyun is rambling a little again but Dowoon looks at him, hurt and confusion in his eyes. The look makes Younghyun tone it down a little, but he keeps going. “Dowoon, did you just say you like me?” Dowoon’s lip quivers, eyes filling and more tears spilling out. _Fuck._ Younghyun is so bad at this.

“No no listen, listen, you told Jae you like me right?” His voice raises in giddiness on the words _“you like me_."

“Well guess what, I told Jae I like _you_!” Younghyun thought that would be the end of it, but Dowoon is still frowning.

“Do you see? It’s all a big misunderstanding, we like each other!” Younghyun adds, waving his hands in celebration. Dowoon’s expression is unchanging, so Younghyun reaches for his phone to provide some physical proof. “See look! Just now Jae was hyping me up to tell you! Look I’m serious!” Younghyun opens the conversation and shoves his phone towards Dowoon, maybe a little too excitedly. Dowoon blinks once, twice, reading through the messages. Younghyun impatiently bounces his leg. He finishes reading and looks up at Brian, who has the silliest gummy smile plastered on his face. Dowoon’s eyes widen and the red that had just started fading comes back twice as strong. Younghyun laughs when he knows for sure Dowoon has realized what just happened, and Dowoon covers his face with both hands. “Dowoon! I like you! And you like me! Dowoon! Dowoon? Are you ok? Woonie?” Younghyun’s elation turns to slight concern until Dowoon puts his hands behind his head and looks at Younghyun before breaking into breathless laughter. He’s running his hands through his hair, and Younghyun remembers how bad he wants to do that, so he does. Dowoon is on cloud 9. “Do you believe me?” Younghyun says, softer, confidence regained, staring straight into the younger’s pretty eyes. Dowoon looks away hurriedly, because their noses are almost touching and Brian’s hand is still in his hair holding him there. He mumbles something, and even though Younghyun knows Dowoon well enough to understand what he said, he’s an asshole and grins cheekily. “What was that? I don’t think I heard you right?” He smiles wider as Dowoon keeps his eyes down but again says, and clearly this time, “Yes.” Younghyun laughs again, and Dowoon just keeps getting redder.Younghyun’s confidence is bursting so he just asks.

“Hey can I kiss you? I’ve wanted to for so long, this seems like the right moment,” and before he is done he feels a pair of lips quickly pecking his own, and he would have missed it if he blinked but he didn’t and he’s so happy because Yoon Dowoon just kissed him, the maknae, shy boy, precious, introverted Dowoon who is way too muscular for his own good. He has Younghyun chasing for more. Just before Younghyun closes in for their second(!) kiss, he breathes a question into Dowoon’s ear, “Are we dating?” Dowoon giggles and Younghyun is so wrapped up in how cute it was he almost misses it when he says, “I guess so” and closes the gap, and Brian is going crazy for this bundle of happiness that just said they were dating and he’s so wrapped up in the moment that when he hears his phone go off, knowing it’s Jae texting him again to ask how it’s going, he figures Jae can wait until morning to hear the good news. Right now, the only thing that matters to Younghyun is his boyfriend(!!!) who’s pulled away from the kiss and is pressing his head against Brian’s chest, breathing him in, like he never wants to forget this moment. And Brian keeps running his fingers through that soft curly hair, feeling at peace, his racing mind finally paused in this moment with Dowoon.


End file.
